Re-Encounter
by JapFan04
Summary: Set in after the "Jeff The Killer VS The Slenderman" custom pasta. Will feature other proxies. Warning: SlenderXJeff, Yaoi. VERY plot-driven.
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Encounter**

* * *

><p><em>Featuring Ticci-Toby as a Slenderman proxi<em>

_Warning: Will contain smut. Yaoi. _

_Pairing: SlendermanXJeff_

_VERY plot driven_

* * *

><p>Red.<p>

Everything.

Everything needed to be red.

It was such a beautiful color. It screamed of beauty without so much as an uttering of a single noise. It would be better if everything was beautiful like that. There is no meaning, no reason behind the mad desire to eradicate and destroy. There is no reason for the petty concept of 'live and let live' either. Whichever one you choose, it doesn't matter.

So why not pick the more 'fun' option?

He didn't need to put effort in to smile, not anymore. Not since he personally took the knife to his own mouth and separated his cheeks into rough, jagged halves.

This way, Jeff was always smiling.

And soon, his latest victim…would also be smiling. Well, there wasn't much left of the other five, so this one would have to do. The cowering, terrified young man was babbling incoherently in the corner, shaking and trembling, eyes wide with the deepest fear he had ever known.

Jeff slowly raised the knife that seemed to be quite attached to the rest of his arm, courtesy of all the red that covered it all the way up to the shoulder. Suddenly, Jeff snapped back, the knife in his hand flipping from it's raising butchering position. As his arm swung back with the pure instinct of madness, he felt the blade dig into cloth, then soft, warm flesh. Without even looking back, Jeff's leg flew out behind him, and he sent whoever it was flying back.

Toby's back collided against the bloodied wall, his own reddened fingers creating more streaks as he caught himself. A rusty old axe, gripped tightly in his right hand.

Slowly, Jeff turned to his attacker, his permanent smile unable to drop into a look of disbelief as his lidless eyes lit up at the sight of the other killer.

"Hah-…haha…hahahahahaha!" Jeff laughed, amused. "Well…I have to say, it's a bit of a pleasant surprise to see you…Ticci-Toby…was it?"

Toby didn't reply. He wasn't in a state to think anymore. Inside, deep within his should yes, he was still alive. But his mind was too far for his human spirit to reach. The words rang empty in his ear.

"It doesn't matter." Jeff snorted. "After this-"

Toby's axe came flying at Jeff, who ducked, just enough to have it shave off just the tip of a few of his long, blackened hairs. The axe collided with Jeff's about-to-be-victim, and the young man's cries were silenced by gurgles.

"-everyone'll know I'm the better KILLER!" Jeff finished as he launched himself from his crouch at Toby. "HyyaaaaHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

Toby's reflexes like mechanical, like a puppet being pulled by string (LOL reference anyone?). He moved and dodged and ducked, sometimes just distancing himself a mere inch from Jeff's glinting blade. Like he was sure. Like he could see the attack coming before it came.

Jeff's eyebrow, should he still possess one, would've quirked at noticing just how differently Toby's reflexes were. He could tell that he wasn't as slow and as sluggish as when Jeff first reacted to the other's presence. The fact that Toby had been able to sneak up on him was curious as well.

…nobody, sneaks up on Jeff The Killer.

There was only one time that it had happened.

Jeff recalled all too well, the tall, thin, and faceless figure on that fateful night of the forest fire. Jeff had left the scene badly burnt and bleeding-but all that didn't matter. Not to someone like him. Not to someone, so warped and broken by the madness of his own dark mind, that the rules of physical limitation just didn't seem to apply to him.

Or they did, and he just seemed to shrug them off, like another one of life's boring routine's that he despised. He wasn't like that. He was better. He was different.

…But so was that…that white, featureless…monster?

Infuriated. That was what Jeff felt next. He was absolutely, infuriated. He should've killed that thing that night. But the stupid fire had to interfere!

"Rrraaargh!" Jeff growled out as he finally landed a hit on Toby.

Toby staggered back as the madness in Jeff's eyes, seemed to stir something in the back of his mind. As he regained his balance, Toby's body seemed to relax. Jeff recognized that…stupid composure, the…immense indifference.

He knew that look well, it was the same look the…Slender-…yes, that was his name. The same look that The Slenderman had first given him. A great indifference.

They say oftentimes, "speak of the devil, and he shall appear". Just as the thought entered Jeff's rambling mind, the tall, black suit seemed to emerge from the darkness behind Toby.

"Tch." Jeff spat.

So the thing was making proxies of itself now? How pathetic.

"Haha…hehe…what's'a matter?" Jeff said, his voice rough with a growl. "Can't fight me on your own, so you send your pet ou-"

Before Jeff could finish, he felt a searing pain in his head. His vision blurred with steaks of grey and black, almost like the static of a television. A terrible, high-pitched ringing became louder and louder in his ears. After just a couple of seconds, his own pained cry was what overturned the ringing, his amusement turned to rage and he leapt forward with his blade, slicing clean through a black tendril that was so familiar it was almost family.

A resonating crack was the result of Jeff's knife colliding with Toby's wide, orange goggles. After that, it cut clean though air as Jeff's own feet caught the weight of his body.

Jeff chuckled darkly as he rose to his feet.

"Oh, I see…" He snickered. "That's how it's going to be."

Faceless. Faceless, until enraged.

Eyeless. Blind, until seen.

Silent. Quiet, until excited by the sound of screams.

Slenderman's eyeless gaze lingered just towards the outcropping of trees where the camp once stood. Where Jeff was currently enjoying the last moments of his latest kill. He knew the boy well enough. He was human after all.

But what made him quite different, was the madness. A madness that was already there, etched into his very soul. A madness, that could rival the kind that Slenderman himself, instilled into those he deemed….worthy.

As far as he knew, the boy hardly felt any pain. But anger, rage, and despair were things he could feel very strongly from him. Dark feelings that urged him to grasp, to reach for those that harbored such strong hatred for the world. It was more habitual than instinctive.

These people, these humans were…worthy.

But they were also very reluctant. However all that took was a little 'persuasion'. From then on…they were his. Companions. Accomplices. Whatever they were called. They were his.

Jeff however, would prove to be a more…troublesome catch.

No matter.

No matter.

He could bide his time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, I'm back~! I know, I know it's been a long hiatus. I know, I've got a lot of unifinished stories. A lot of people may be very mad at me right now. For those of you who are familiar with Jeff The Killer VS Slenderman (Light 'Em Up by Fall Out Boy) MV, I was busy working on that, and if you watched my video after that, I've been busy working on my next video, and then my own personal manga.<strong>

**/w/ I'm sorry...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-Encounter: Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Featuring Ticci-Toby as a Slenderman proxi<em>

_Warning: Will contain smut. Yaoi. _

_Pairing: SlendermanXJeff_

_VERY plot driven_

* * *

><p>Oh, how he LOVED games.<p>

That's why he was always setting them up. Always baiting the mice. Always manipulating the players until finally…it was time for them to die.

He would always, be the game master. No stupid police investigators, no dumb detectives could ever catch on to his games. They could never be the mastermind behind the sick twisted plot he always laid out before the kill.

That's why this time, would be no different, Jeff thought to himself. This time, he would set the play in motion, and dance along, knife in hand, laughing and every reaction, at every expression, until he got bored. Until that, undeniable itch in his hand began.

And he would feel the need to stab, SOMETHING, anything.

That was usually why the game ended. And a new one would begin. Although this time, his target was not human. It'd be more fun then, right?

"Do I just put this here?" Connie asked as she looked over her shoulder, in her arms, a large frozen box, filled with still frosty steaks.

"Yeah, that'd be great! Right on the matting so that the soil doesn't stain the box and ruin the steaks." Her sister Lori said.

What a part this barbecue was going to be, Jeff thought chuckling to himself as he peered at the house from a space in the picket fence, just beyond the trees.

Connie sighed and looked up at the collection of trees. The forest was dark and deep, and her eyes grew sad as she remembered the glow of orange against the bark, licking the walls of houses. This of course, wasn't the same forest, she had moved far away from her old town.

But all the forests here looked the same. They conjured up the same memories. The same emotions accompanied them, and same pain, the same longing.

"Toby…" she whispered involuntarily as her eyes scanned the trees, just outside the fence.

"Connie!" Lori called. "The coal is here! Mind helping me with the bags?"

Connie snapped out of her stupor. "Oh…sure! Sure! I'm coming!"

If Jeff's grin could widen, it would have.

* * *

><p>There was only the slightest thread of logic that made him decide to venture all the way here, two states and half away from his current hunting location. thankfully enough, it was in the opposite direction of where the police were currently searching for him, so Jeff didn't mind in the slightest. I actually felt like a good thing that he was giving himself some headway.<p>

The party was loud, filled with jokes and laughter, of many voices and faces. But there was only one face he had his gaze locked on. By then the party was in full swing, and nobody seemed to notice the white-hoodie climbing over the wall.

All so absorbed in their own, perfect little world. So selfishly oblivious. So…stupidly content with their…measly, mediocre lives. Oh well…

Stab.

Jeff's knife pierced wet, soft flesh, sliding in easily into the man's back. With that single sound, the jokes, the laughters, the chatter all stopped. There was a stiff, tense silence, as Jeff slid the knife back out of the soft flesh. The body coughing and dropping to the ground in convulsions.

Shock. Complete, utter shock dawned on the faces of the rest of the party-goers. Jeff chuckled, looking up at the expressions of all those present, much older than he was. Some by decades, even.

It was funny, just how much more experience he had compared to these meager, mundane mongrels. How someone so young compared to them, could cause so much fear.

A dirty black sneaker lifted and crunched down on the already twitching chest, the man's hands leaping to Jeff's ankle as he pressed down with an insane amount of force. When the man cried out for the last time, only then did something in the air snap.

"Call 911!" Lori screamed.

Jeff was quick, and he ducked and slipped past a few charging adult men who had finally gotten it in them to restrain him before he did any more damage, slashing their guts wide open as he did so. He would have more fun later, because this attack was meant for one, and one person only.

"CONNIE!"

The back of Lori's neck split wide open, and her sister's name became a wet gurgling mess of vowels as her eyes rolled back and she was pushed down onto her face to the ground. Jeff's face became visible as her body fell and he leapt from behind her.

The last thing Connie felt, was the burn of blood-covered steel, sliding into her heart.

* * *

><p>Jeff hauled the body over his shoulder, glancing around at the wonderful mess he had made. He could already hear the sirens and see the flashing red and blue in the distance. They sure were fast, he mused. But not fast enough to arrive before he already left a blood trail, deep into the forest.<p>

Before long, the blood simply dried up or coagulated, and the trail thinned.

But there was more to be found, deeper in. Jeff knew. He had been practiced for years, and with a few skillful, but jagged slashes. The snapping of ribs and the squish, squish of flesh was the only sound in the dark of the forest. Jeff's own dark eyes were adjusted to the shadows, and he completed his work without much difficultly. Satisfied, he stepped back a few paces to admire his work.

Hung by her intestines, Connie's body was flayed wide open, dangling from the strong branch of a tree Jeff had chosen beforehand. It was the largest tree to be seen for miles around. Toby's mother's face was frozen aghast in the fear and terror, eyes reddened by vessels. Bones and insides were brazened for all to see, and Jeff was pleased.

Just as all the clocks around the town struck midnight, Jeff fled the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAAAT?! CHAPTER 2 IS UP ALREADY!?<strong>

**...yeah, I've got nothing better to do. Please R&R~! And while you're at it, check out my 'chance' Silent Hill fanfiction!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-Encounter: Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Featuring Ticci-Toby as a Slenderman proxi<strong>

**Warning: Will contain smut. Yaoi. **

**Pairing: SlendermanXJeff**

**VERY plot driven**

* * *

><p>Toby's mind-wached pupated body stood in still silence in what had been a very long time. Something, SOMETHING inside him wanted to get out, wanted to scream, to cry. But nothing happened. Not even his involuntary 'tics'. But Slenderman could feel it, the humanity, the consciousness, beginning to fight back.<p>

The body was fly-ridden, foul and disfigured. But most of the disfigurements were man-made. That, Slender man could tell. The way it hung so deliberately on HIS tree in this outcropping of forest was like a challenge of "I can do what you do. I can do it better."

A slow, sluggish, but sure shrug rippled itself over Slenderman's torso, shoulders and head as it slowly fell and raised as gracefully as the rest of his tall, lithe frame.

He recognized the corpse too. He knew, by digging into one of the earliest memories of thousands upon thousands of years, including the stolen ones he had sipped from the minds of his current victims-this, was Toby's dear mother.

A direct insult to everything Slenderman had done.

A deep chuckle from below made Slenderman finally acknowledge the already very obvious presence, that he had felt as soon as he arrived in this area of the state. The voice he had memorized so well during their previous encounters-through screams and laughs and cries of pain brought him back to the matter at hand.

"Hehe…it's…only fair you know." Jeff ground out the word 'fair' with a vicious snarl. "After all…you did break something…very important to me."

The memory of a deep black glare with silvery, angry eyes flashed it's way to to the front of Slenderman's mind. He recalled the drastic change in the boy's reaction when that one tombstone out of many was destroyed. Despite the carnage they had wrought throughout the cemetery, it was that particular headstone that caused the boy to dive deeper to the insanity he already harbored.

The corner of Slenderman's cheek quirked, as if he had a mouth that was smirking. Jeff's annoyed glare turned wide-eyed as the voice that ruled the forest of the darkness, finally resonated within his own unsound mind.

'Fair?'

But it was not the tone of a deep, authoritative ancient figure. It was a very familiar tone. A tentative, friendly and yet…mockingly hollow version…of Liu's voice.

At once, Jeff's vengeful leer returned, and if he hadn't severed the muscles that controlled the way the corners of his lips move, he would have been scowling by now. The intense look of utter hatred in his eyes however, were more than enough to show…just. How. Mother. Fucking. Angry. He was.

The blurriness was back again. Jeff's vision being obscured by it. But he didn't care. he could feel the disgusting, inhuman presence just before him. His burnt skin, usually numb, now feeling the slightest familiar prickling of goosebumps.

Needless to say, The Slenderman was impressed-even if just slightly. The stockholm syndrome he would often use on his victims didn't seem to affect this particular human. Or…was he even still human?

'Jeff…' Liu's voice said.

"DON'T-!" Jeff barked, taking a deep, trembling, maniacal breath. "DON'T you DARE….motherFUCKER…!"

A wild throw. All too familiar. But what came next was something Slenderman should have but didn't anticipate. As soon as a deep black tendril caught the knife, which managed to slit through a couple of previous tendrils, sharp, battle-scared teeth sheered through the creature's grip, and cold steel met with Slenderman's cheek.

In that moment, Slenderman realized that the knife was now clenched between Jeff's teeth. Just as the boy's jaws released the blade, it felt to his right hand, and the most frightening inhuman laughter erupted from between his shredded jaws.

Immedietly, Slenderman's tendrils reacted, wrapping themselves around Jeff's body. But Jeff would not bend to the normal physical rules of anatomy. It was like his own mind had broken all the barriers that prevented his body from hurting itself. He twisted and turned, a strong kick whizzing just beyond Slenderman's nonexistent nose.

This was however, still his forest, and struggle as Jeff might, it would take very little to break the human's bones at the joint. Jeff, in his madness had forgotten the rules about playing fields.

Surely, any ordinary human would be less than a threat, even when Slenderman invaded their homes and left his domain behind. Even with the risk of becoming significantly more exposed, an ordinary human wouldn't stand a chance. Jeff however was different.

This was the very reason, Slenderman had not left his forest.

In the end, Jeff himself had been baited. Baited right into his territory, where almost nothing could hurt him. In all his madness, Jeff had made a mistake. A fatal mistake.

"Rggghh-….RRGHH!" Jeff growled, feeling the tendrils wrap around his ankles, thighs, forearms and even shoulders.

SNAP.

Jeff's eyes widened as he felt the searing heat tear through his right wrist, and the knife dropped from it's grip. It dangled uselessly as his eyes darted from the pale face to his own broken wrist. That was all he felt however, heat, and maybe a slight thing of pain. His mind was whirring, a crazed eye twitching as he glared at his adversary.

'Time to go, Jeffery.' A deep, malevolent and mature voice echoed in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Re-Encounter: Chapter 4**

_**Featuring Ticci-Toby as a Slenderman proxi**_  
><em><strong>Warning: Will contain smut. Yaoi. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Pairing: SlendermanXJeff<strong>_

_**VERY plot driven**_

* * *

><p>'Time go Jeffery'<p>

'Time to go Jeffery'

'Time to go Jeffery'

Repeating, over and over and over again, that annoying, deep, infinitely stretching voice echoed in his head. Like a broken record, it would be far, then it would be near, then somewhere between, then far again and near at the same time. Intangible.

Enough!

Jeff pulled to his right suddenly, a fierce SNAP resonating through the dead forest air. His left shoulder dislocated along with his elbow, and the now limp appendage easily slipped trough the tendrils that were clasping it, like a gooey softness.

If Slenderman had an eyebrow, it'd be raised in surprise.

Jeff took the split second pause and his momentum as a chance, and in that same fluid motion, he twisted himself free from his captor, dropping to the ground. His arm hung uselessly, but he was free!

Slenderman's tendrils shot at the boy as soon as his feet hit the ground. But when Jeff did, he hit it running. With his functioning hand, he grasped the fallen knife and yanked it from the soil, never slowing his pace. The insane smile that was carved into his cheeks permanently, was accompanied by a more subtle one that stretched his own real mouth.

He knew, as he did before, Slenderman would always, always give chase. And the ancient creature did not disappoint. But he would not tolerate any more disrespect, either.

Just as Jeff neared what he believed to be the blue and red of flashing police cars, he saw the scene before him erupt into a strange static, and his mind swirled into nausea.

"Ghk-!" He choked, feeling bile rise in his throat.

Just barely between the lines of interruption, he could see the pale, pasty face, hovering in inky blackness, his sudden headache making it impossible to distinguish the rest of him from the inky blackness from everywhere. He had teleported between Jeff and the end of the forest.

There! Just at the edge of his vision, Jeff could see the red and blue that looked so out of place in the shadows of the night. He shook his head once, clenching his gnarled teeth together and sprinting all at once towards the blaring siren and the flashing light.

Tendrils shot, but were sliced through, as Jeff exited the forest, he felt his mind clear and his vision returned. A cheeky, arrogant laugh played on his tongue as he continued to run. His working arm shot to his dislocated shoulder, and snapped it into place, before quickly doing the same to his elbow. The sound of joints clicking back into place was the only warning the police who were now investigating Jeff's recent artistic display, received.

…the first officer was the luckiest of them all.

Jeff finished him off quickly, a quick slash across the throat, nearly lopping the man's head off in the process was all that was needed. He died fairly quickly and painlessly after that. The others could only wish their end would've been as quick.

Out in the open. It had been…a long time, since Slenderman had been out in the open. The legends, the tales of old all sprouted from those rare times when he let himself be seen. But this time, there were much more amusing things that the modern ways of human living that tugged him curiously out of the forest. This time, he would not let anything get in his way.

Jeff ducked as he felt a tendril almost graze past his left cheek, the sound of the wind parting made him realize just how sharp the pointed tip had become, just before he saw a splash of red, and the face of the officer his knife was currently gutting suddenly explode into a bloody mess. Courtesy, of Slenderman. Jeff grunted and yanked his knife out of the entrails, snarling as he looked back at the creature that stole his kill.

"So you're going to be like that, huh asshole?" Jeff snickered bitterly.

Slenderman's tendrils wrapped themselves around the ones left, and suddenly, everything was black. The sirens, the moonlight, the stars, the light from the house, was all nonexistent. It was like the shadows of the forest crept out from beneath their place to answer their master's beckoning to them. Jeff's eyes widened as he saw, for the first time in his life-true terror.

Jeff roared in place of a cry, as he suddenly regretted being so transfused by the display. It had distracted him from the creeping tendrils that now swirled up his legs, and lifted him into the air upside down.

"GAH-!" his hair fell in his face as he struggled to kick and hack at the black appendages.

His vision was thrown into a frenzy of the blood rushing to his head and the static from Slenderman's manipulation. Cries of agony and fear orchestrated themselves like a terrible cacophony of horrors from those entangled in the creatures grip, just as he was. But Jeff held on, he gritted his teeth, and he growled and bared them like fangs at Slenderman.

"Aaa-AAAAAAAH!" One of the men could no longer withstand it, and with his pistol, a loud bang and a splash of red brain matter ended his life.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours. Entangled. Hung. Trapped.<p>

One after another, they all pleaded for mercy, a few committing suicide just to end it all. Those that truly lost all sanity began to laugh maniacally, before chewing their own tongues to bits and bleeding out.

All of them, but Jeff. His body now rendered immobile by the tendrils that firmly coiled themselves around all his limbs, even his knife and yet, he did not give in. With every sad, pathetic human that offed themselves, he laughed. His eyes filled with a sadistic, psychopathic joy that Slenderman had never seen in his years of living.

Madness was something he could give. However, it was always the same. Always the same results of, screaming and sniveling and tears and wails. The laughter of someone who'd given up all hope in life. Jeff's laughter was different.

It was…poisonous.

'Pain is not unfamiliar to you.' Slenderman noted out loud, his malevolent voice seemingly echoing through the endless black.

He saw how Jeff had so carelessly puled apart his own arm for the sake of movement. For the sake of survival. For the sake of the KILL. He could see it now. The way his boy functioned. He lived on, clawing his way through life, clinging into it with only his bloody bare hands and the raw teeth of an animal, only to kill. There was no other reason that he lived for.

They were similar, in that respect.

So…intruiging.

"No fucking shit." Jeff opened his torn mouth to bare his teeth in a display of insolence.

'Then perhaps…' Slenderman said thoughtfully, half-heartedly impaling one of his last few captives onto a nearly tree branch. 'Something else is in order.'

The top of Jeff's eye twitched in a mock imitation of a raised eyebrow. "What the fuck are you getting at? If you ain't gonna motherfucking kill me already, then put me the fuck down!"

Jeff's teeth sank into the nearest tendril, making Slenderman flinch. But it had happened before, during their first encounter. It was painful yes, only not as surprising. The tendril vanished, but there would always be another to take it's place.

"Hh-?!" Jeff's body suddenly felt light and his insides flew as all the blood in his head came rushing back to the rest of his numb body. It threw him into yet another bout of nausea as he landed on…hard wooden floor?

"Kh-…" Jeff's lips pulled back in a grimace as he rubbed the back of his head, the knife still clenched tight in his right hand. "What the FUCK?!"

Wait…he knew this floor. He knew this cabin. This was the very same cabin he had stayed in or those thirteen weeks he had been on a killing spree. But this wasn't right…that cabin was three states away!

No, no, no…the windows, the smashed alcohol bottles, the bones in the corner and the garbage that littered the floor. Yes…this was that cabin.

Just as Jeff turned his head to glance at the one closet and mattress in the corner, he felt himself being fling face-first towards it, his feet suddenly drawn into the air. He landed on the mattress non-too lightly, the momentum causing the side of his head and his shoulder to slam into the wood of the wall.

"Aah!" Oh fucking god…he did NOT just scream like that.

Okay now, he was PISSED.

Jeff's fingers tightened around his knife and he turned, facing the fucking asshole that threw him. "RHH-!"

SLASH!

The tendrils that had haphazardly handled him were gone in an instant. He knew though, that his best bet was to get somewhere OUT of the forest. That cemetery…hah-…

"Haha…-HAHAHAHAHA!" Jeff's laugh rung in his own ears.

It was like…a stupid rerun of a bad TV show. Exactly the same thing happening all over again. That thought was cut short however, when the door to the cabin slammed shut, an the shadows began creeping up the walls.

'Silence.' Slenderman echoed.

It was not that he didn't enjoy the sound of insanity. Slenderman was now curious about something else, however. Jeff's burn-out eyes widened in an instant when cold, inky blackness slipped and at the same time oozed into the front of his pants.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" he barked, taking his knife to the appendage.

Just as suddenly as he had cut it, another made it's perch around his neck, tightening just enough to begin cutting off his windpipe. Jeff's pale hands flew to the new tendril, and another slipped back into the hem of his pants.

Fuck. FUCK. FUCK!

This was not fucking happening. There was no way, this was fucking happening right now. Shit. SHIT!

'Perhaps…' Slenderman's voice echoed once more time. 'Because pain is your friend…pleasure is something you fear.'

"Goddamn…s-sicko…" Jeff choked out, tugging at the tendril around his neck and simultaneously kicking and thrashing. "Kh-haa-!" He gasped for breath.

This was going to be…interesting.


	5. Chapter 5 (SMUT)

**Re-Encounter: Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Featuring Ticci-Toby as a Slenderman proxi<em>**

**_Warning: Will contain smut. Yaoi. _**

**_Pairing: SlendermanXJeff_**

**_VERY plot driven_**

* * *

><p>The constriction around his neck was frustrating, and with the tendril being so thick, it was hard to see anything else that was happening.<p>

"Ugh…" He grunted, gasping for yet another much needed breath.

He couldn't see, he couldn't move. It was the worst. Up until now, all his problems, all his enemies, he could always, always lash out and slaughter them all away. The static returned, and now, he couldn't even think. It was back tenfold, wracking his thoughts out of coherency.

'No more thinking.' Slenderman forcibly commanded.

The corner of Jeff's original mouth twitched up in resistance. No, he was going to get out of this. He was going to kill. He was going to motherfucking gut this arrogant asshole.

Realizing his usual methods of brainwashing failed, Slenderman's head tilted down in a glower he couldn't remember last using. When was the last time a mere human had intimidated him this much?

'You aren't a child anymore, Jeffery.' Slenderman echoed in a mock coo. "It's time to stop treating you like one.'

Not that he was very…gentle, with children either. A few mangled corpses by the trees should have made that obviously clear. But this thought only lasted a second for Jeffery, when he suddenly felt the cloth of his hoodie tighten around his shoulders and back, tendrils pushing under it, causing it to swell, and swell, and swell. Jeff didn't need to see what was happening, he knew what would happen to his favorite hoodie if it kept getting yanked and stretched like that.

"FUCKING STOP!" Jeff bellowed, his yell sounding more like the roar of an angry lion. "I FUCKING SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU RIP THIS HOODIE I WILL CUT YOU DOWN THE FUCKING MIDDLE!"

Silence.

No movement. No echoing resonating words. Nothing but Jeff's own labored, choked breathing.

RIIIIP.

Oh. Mother. Fucker.

"WAAAAAARRRGHH!" Jeff's words were thrown like pelting rocks. "MOTHERFUCKERSTUPIDPIECEOFFUCKINGSHIT! ASSFACEDSHITWIPEFUCKING-!"

His struggles grew more frantic, and by the way his was kicking and thrashing, Slenderman knew that the boy's spine should have been under too much strain. But he didn't stop, he kicked and bit and slashed.

The tendrils were disappearing faster than they could come in, even the one around Jeff's neck was gone. Just as his frenzied tantrum was over however, Jeff realized that his hoodie was completely intact.

He wanted to blink and make sure that was real. Why the fuck did he burn his eyelids out again?

"…!" Jeff almost gasped when he saw a very familiar pair of boxer-breifs staring back up at him as he stared down.

His pants. His black dress pants. They had been torn completely in half, down the middle. The kicking and thrashing caused whatever was left of them to be scattered across the messy floor of the room.

That pause was another mistake Jeff would regret.

"UGH!" searing heat spread through his back, but as Slenderman suspected, it did nothing to thwart his senses.

In fact, it made him feel more alive. Adrenaline. Pain. He was awake, breathing heavy and very much alert. Exactly what Slenderman needed. He was going to feel every moment of this encounter, at full effect.

He wondered in amusement how Jeffery would feel, being on the receiving end on the spectrum, as the black tendrils slid up from the young man's thighs and down from the hem of the boy's boxer briefs.

"RGH-!" The knife stabbed into the nearest one Jeff could reach.

Oh no fucking way. There was no facing way this freak was thinking what Jeff thought he was thinking. His angry glare pierced into the featureless face in pure rage as he felt his hands being bent behind his back, knife become useless. In the dark of the cabin, the curses and growls and snarls were unheard of by anyone aside from the menacing creature that now had him in it's entangling clutches.

"I don't fucking swing that way ass-wipe." Jeff sneered after a long while of struggling and cursing.

The young man's hoodie was draped over the side of the mattress, blood stains growing dry from the exposure to oxygen in the air. Jeffery's bare, scarred, pale, red-splashed chest heaved from his struggling. But how was he going to get out of this place? This was no longer the cabin he had turned into his filthy lair. It was covered in a deeper blackness than the night itself, becoming alien, foreign. The same place and yet, elsewhere entirely.

Glancing around the room only provided a momentary distraction from his pressing problem. He would never admit anything though, even as the tendrils swirling around in his underwear concentrated at the very front between his pinned thighs.

There would be no salvation from the sunrise here. Somehow, he knew.

The stickiness that now soaked through the color of his underwear and covered a good number of the tendrils wasn't something so easily overlooked though. But he was stubborn. And very, very angry.

"You're…gh-…" Jeff's snarling was growing weaker and weaker. "Going to-fucking regret this…"

Slenderman didn't reply to Jeff's worn-out voice, and it irritated him. It was like a dead silence. No screams, no buzzing, no noise, not even the echo of the annoying almighty voice. Just the rustling of the tendrils and Jeff's own, shamefully hardened member.

"…-?!" Jeff's toes curled and his pinned thighs tensed, knees pulling as hard as they could, the feeling of something slick slip between his cheeks catching him by surprise.

His heartrate was intense, and he could feel the muscle beating against his ribs. But it wasn't the adrenaline from a chase, nor was it the rush of a kill, or the excitement of stalking prey. He was the prey, and it was very…very..frightening. Unfamiliar and uncomfortable. He hated it.

Jeffery was no beggar.

For the first time in a long, long time, his bared and exposed teeth were clenched tight, and he wanted to shut his now burnt-out, lidless eyes. Tendrils rubbed and prodded at the appendage he could now feel throbbing and weeping in his underwear.

This was not happening. This was not happening.

A squish-squish was growing louder and louder as the lone tendril rubbed harder and harder between the two toned globes of flesh that were his ass-cheeks.

This was not happening…NOT HAPPENING…

It took him awhile to realize that the room wasn't experiencing an earthquake, it was the own trembling of his body, his resistance to the strange coiling in his gut and the friction against a behind he himself never really touched.

'Your weakness…' Slenderman's ethereal voice finally returned. 'Is the fact that this body…is human…'

Jeff began to wonder when his breathing became to labored, when his legs began to tense and relax of their own accord, when everything that was dark slowly cleared up, as his eyes adjusted to the deepest darkness he had ever known in his life.

'Where did all that cockiness and arrogance flee?' The Slenderman taunted. 'Under the mattress maybe?'

_POP!_

Jeff's heaving chest suddenly froze in a sharp gasp, and his clenched teeth finally parted in the loudest cry he had uttered since the first time he had experience the heat of burnt by bleach, alcohol, and fire. The shrill cry bounced off the walls of the cabin, again and again, growing fainter and fainter with every leap.

"Kh-huh….gh…huh…uuh…" Jeff's eyes were as wide as they would ever get, deep black orbs with the piercing white of madness, his teeth bared and ready to rip.

The same face Slenderman had seen. The same, righteous madness on that fateful night of the midnight forest fire. Jeff The Killer, had finally come forth. In that split second, one of his restrained arms shot forth, grasping onto the other.

The strength in the human's fingers was anything but, as his own hysteria drove him to inhuman lengths. They dug into the other's suit, even as Slenderman's arms made grounds on the floor, the rest of his spider-like body perched over the human.

They dug in, tearing through the fabric that wasn't from his world, piercing pale white flesh that mired Jeffery's own. Slenderman withdrew, and plunder back into the smaller form's tightness and heat.

"UGH-!" Jeff grunted, hand raking down suddenly, tearing at the fabric he clawed into.

He withdrew again, and once more plunged in.

"HNG-!" Jeff's glare intensified and his body shook, his other arm, still restrained, slowly forcing it's way free.

Any other human would have begun to cry. Any other human would have laid down and accepted their fate. Any other human would have even begged and pleaded. But Jeffery was NOT just any human.

There was a deep, strange darkness that lurked in the recesses of his mind. An unexplainable insanity that made him different. Made him mad.

And mad he was.

Even as he felt bile rise up his throat, and his insides stretched beyond anything he had ever felt before, he was mad. Even as his body convulsed against his will, his psotate toyed with, and his mind reeling from the unfamiliar pleasure of penetration, he was mad.

"RRAAAGH!" Jeff's teeth were the next thing to sink into Slenderman's pale flesh, exposed by the hand that had ridden it of some of the black finery that clothed the appendage.

Even in his desperation, he only seemed infuriated.

"Hh-UHH-!" Jeff's clawing continued in short bursts, with every thrust, every slick movement around his cock.

It was an entirely different kind of rape. Who in the end had really been captured? Slenderman's featureless face stared, captivated by the struggling, by the cries, by the every last attempt to inflict injury, even as the smaller form was being taken. He clawed, and bit and growled.

Every scratch, every thrust, every bite, every rub. They were all in sync with each other.

The night was long. As long as the nimble fingers that played over the other's comparatively tiny bare chest and stomach. As long as the tendrils that rubbed and teased the swollen member in their grasp. As long as the piercing cries that accompanied each painful thrust. As long as each nail-mark left on Slenderman's skin with every strike at Jeff's prostate.

This was a human that had given in to the madness, accepted it, and now thrived on it. Became, madness.

The build up to the final climax was obvious. Jeff's hands began to shake and tremble, his jagged teeth parted in pants that were hot enough to be seen in the black air. Eyes wavering, trying to keep his eyes on the target of his rage. His cries grew quieter and quieter, no longer the raging mad cries of anger.

"Rgh-…ugh…f…fu…ck…" In the last few breaths, all movement stopped.

The silent sound of wet tendrils sliding against each other and raw flesh was the only thing that staved off complete silence.

"Hah…ugh…uhg…" the quiet grunts few to even quieter labored pants, but the grip that the nails that felt like claws digging into the creature's flesh only grew stronger.

The anger in his eyes only intensified, as if they were two silver lights in the dark of the room. A hint of something familiar and yet distant flashed in the midst of all that rage. The body beneath the creature's tensed and shook at the same time.

A warm substance covered the tendrils in the human's underwear, and all at once, Jeff felt his arms and legs go limp, the rush in his ears rising, chest heaving unrelentingly.

Tired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Re-Encounter: Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Featuring Ticci-Toby, Masky, Hoodie, Rouge and others as a Slenderman proxies<em>**

**_Warning: Will contain smut. Yaoi. _**

**_Pairing: SlendermanXJeff_**

**_VERY plot driven_**

* * *

><p>Jeff's shoulders rose and fell along with the entirety of his torso, as he stared mindlessly up at the black, black ceiling. His back dropped against the cool of the mattress, sweat staining the already sullied texture.<p>

But even as his body fell into the rhythm of much desired slumber, Jeff would not let it. Not as long as he could still breathe. A shaky hand still grasped at the handle of his trusty knife. His composure was beginning to return, and so were his senses. Perhaps, a little too soon. Too soon for Slenderman's liking at least. No matter. That could easily be dealt with.

If Slenderman found any pleasure in this act, it was purely from exploring just how far he could push Jeff. And since the other had yet to snap, he could keep pushing.

And push right back in, he did.

"UNRH-?!" Jeff's eyes widened once more, but against his will his thighs parted to accommodate the uncomfortable, intrusive feeling.

It was his own body that betrayed him, yes. Slenderman had been right. It's pathetic, natural instinct to prevent self-inflicted wounds. As much as the madness jeff's mind could force his own physical capabilities, once he was worn out, natural, primal instinct would take over, even for just a little while.

'I told you.' Slenderman boomed almost triumphantly, 'This body is human…very much so…however…it is your mind that fascinates me.'

Jeff growled, "Then…GET…the FUCK…OUT of me!"

The creature made short work of re-stimulating the human's prostate, swirling the thick tendril around and around the fragile bundle of nerves that had yet to grow used to the abuse.

"Ughn…RRRGHHhhh…!" Jeff's tired struggling was far less than he had hoped he could manage-but he also knew that a body could not function as willingly after orgasm, experience had taught him that. "STO-…I'll…fuc-KING…CUT…YO-ouu…"

His head was spinning from his own brain's hormones kicking into overdrive, adrenaline and ecstasy mixed in a dangerous, bitter, but intense concoction. He was being driven mad in an entirely different way than he wanted, and entirely not of his own accord.

The pale thighs shook as the slackened appendage drove it's way in and out of the tight wetness that was Jeff's insides. Every thrust and involuntary buck seemed only to press the tendril harder and harder against his prostate. His hands shot to the coiling and curling, thrusting invader, nails raking across it's now wet and sticky surface, only to slide and slip futilely. His claw-like fingers found no purchase, and he could no longer command his hands as he wanted.

The nerves in every part of his body were strained and worn. Damnit. Damnit, damnit, damnit it all! This stupid, pathetic, weak body! Move! Do SOMETHING!

"Hh-! Hu-! Uh-…!" Jeff's growls and hisses were once again turning into quiet pants and silenced grunts.

It was faster than before.

"RGH-!" Jeff's hands stilled, arms tensing and the rest of him convulsing as a clearer white liquid shot out from his own weeping member. "Kh-hah…ash…"

The room was spinning, and rising and falling, like his own erratic and crazy heartbeat. His jagged cheeks parted wide as he panted hard, making it look as if his head was nearly decapitated at the jaw. But this was only his own doing. Slowly, Jeff's hands let go of the still intruding tendril, and his eyes stared straight up at the ceiling.

Although his body was very much straining to recover, chest heaving and mouth gaped like a fish, there was an absence in those eyes. A kind of weariness he hadn't known before.

This was it. The moment Slenderman had been waiting for. Worn and drained, Jeffery would be receiving for only a few precious minutes.

"Hgh-hh!?" Jeff's arms jolted, too tired to move, but he willed them try, as static and images of Liu, his mother's terrified face, and his father's mangled corpse assaulted his vision.

Memories that had been tucked back into the secret part of his mind being called forth unwillingly. Drawn into Slenderman's waiting, non-existent mouth to be devoured. Called forth, to be silenced. Devoured, just like Toby's and the others...

"Rggh-!" Jeff fought the blurring grey lines of countless ants crawling over his line of sight and each other. "Frrhgg…aaarrrgh….rrrrRRRRRRRHHHH!"

His too tired hand shot out, like a gun firing a bullet, flinging his knife into where Slenderman's left eye would have been. The very same one he had struck before in the other's revealed rage.

An inhuman cry, too frightening to be described seared through the air, slicing the blackness in half, and suddenly, the light of day erupted into the cabin. Slenderman reeled back as far as he could as the cabin would allow his height. His tendrils withdrawing suddenly, causing Jeff to grunt in slight pain as he was suddenly set free and emptied all at once.

"Hff-…hah…hh…!" Jeff's pants were all he could utter in these short recollective moments, when the feeling just barely began returning to his legs and his arms only just then began to recover their strength.

There was no hurry though-and to his surprise, he could see the bright light, spilling relentlessly into the broken and old windows of the cabin. But in the doorway that had swung open of it's own accord, stood a hooded figure with nothing but blackness in it's hood, and a sad-looking, red, smiley-face within.

Just as suddenly as the hooded figure appeared, more silhouettes gathered, blocking the rest of the doorframe, and then eventually even the windows. Jeff could count six of them in total, some…he'd heard of.

Masky was the easiest to identify next to Hoodie, along with Rouge, and then there was Toby and there were two others he couldn't quite put his name on. As many underlings as there were however…their master was nowhere to be found. The Slenderman had fled the light of day for the meantime.

But he knew that they were here to ensure he didn't go anywhere. And he knew, that once Slenderman returned, he would be in no mood to beat around the bush. He was going to be in much deeper trouble than he already was.

There was no way he was going to stay here.

* * *

><p>Night fell, and slowly, quietly, the silent tall, pale figure returned. Tendrils sharpened with frustration, and empty features furrowed where his brows would have been if he had any.<p>

The cabin however, was empty.

Not entirely, but in a sense, the very human it was supposed to house was not there. Feebly, Masky looked up at Slenderman, pants-less. It didn't take an ancient creature to figure out what had happened.


End file.
